<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>门外 by maze2003</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873321">门外</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maze2003/pseuds/maze2003'>maze2003</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dark Souls III, 黑暗之魂3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, guro警告, mob警告</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:01:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maze2003/pseuds/maze2003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>绘画居民组团抹布维勒赫。无脑垃圾车，木得逻辑。<br/>对不起之前忘说了……文内疯狂暗示叔单箭头修女。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>All in Painted World of Ariandel/Sir Vilhelm, 绘画居民/维勒赫</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>门外</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>“请不要随意丢弃你的猫”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>绘画的世界来了陌生人。<br/>
法兰的幽魂们在林间窃窃私语，与他们混在一起的米尔伍德人随后也知道了。谣言随着风声自雪原一直飘进底端的鸦村里，连泥沼中的鸦人都被灌了一耳朵。<br/>
据说是大小姐，有随从的。<br/>
胡说，明明是隆道尔的游魂……<br/>
外来的灰烬……<br/>
快看领头的那个带着火。<br/>
火……火！<br/>
原住民们于是都噤声了，瑟瑟地发起抖来。神父把自己锁在教堂深处很久很久，久到艾雷德尔的世界只剩冰雪。绘画腐败流脓，所有人都不记得火焰的形状。而这似乎要继续溃烂直到永远的地方忽然有了新的火。<br/>
让人害怕，也让人期待。<br/>
无数双眼睛看着黑色衣裙的女性灰烬和她亦步亦趋的骑士随从，看着他们打开教堂的大门步入其中。<br/>
预料之中的打斗声并未出现，教堂仍旧沉默地矗立。好在沉默并未持续太久，一阵急切的争执从教堂里传出——确切说急切争执的只有一人，另一个女声始终冷淡。有依稀的几个词汇随着风飘过来，幽魂们竖着耳朵，只依稀捕捉到“小姐”，“绘画”和“主人”这几个词。<br/>
“我已经决定。”<br/>
声音逐渐变大，穿着修女黑裙的女性和她的骑士跟班走出了教堂大门。有眼神好的米尔伍德人认出了她，是那个无火余灰。“我会留在这里。”那个女人继续用冷淡如冰的声音说道。<br/>
“可是小姐，隆道尔……”骑士焦急地试图劝阻。<br/>
“我再说最后一次。我属于绘画，将与这里同在。”<br/>
“那我……”<br/>
“你可以离开了。我不再是隆道尔的黑圣女，也不是你的主人。”<br/>
“小姐永远是我的主人。”穿着华丽盔甲的骑士连忙表达自己的忠诚，他跪在台阶上试图触摸主人的衣摆，“我任由您处置，请别……”<br/>
冷漠的女士后退一步，走回大门的阴影里，“你可以离开。或者永远属于这里，属于这片绘画的所有住民，任由他们处置。”她说着关闭了教堂的大门。<br/>
绘画的居民们将信将疑地围观了一阵，他们看着被抛弃的骑士跪在大门前，丧家之犬似的呼唤着再也不回应的主人。教堂始终沉默，骑士慢慢不再出声，绘画的居民也就心思活络起来。</p>
<p>最先前来的依旧是法兰的幽魂们。<br/>
他们成群结队，推推搡搡地穿过吊桥，前来试探着教堂新主人的态度。这些曾经的雇佣兵本就没多少道德可言。既然主人说随意处置门外的骑士，他们也就大大方方地来用他。骑士被很多双手按倒在石头台阶上，他原本试图反抗。幽魂们扯着他的衣服哄笑，说他是被抛弃的废物，是他的大小姐让别人随意处置他。骑士便真像个被抛弃的物件一样不再动弹，任由别人撕裂他的裤子，把漂亮的描金头盔扔在雪里。隆道尔的游魂骑士身体枯瘦干瘪，并不能勾起他人多少欲望。然而他的内里仍旧火热，是绘画中未曾有过的温暖。他们就着血和上一个人留下的精液操他，掰开他的下巴粗暴地捅进捅出，把腥臭的体液擦在绣金线的披肩上。骑士沉默地任由恶意加诸于身，只在被捅进喉管时，无法合拢的嘴里会漏出下意识的抽噎。<br/>
“芙莉德小姐……小姐……”<br/>
曾经独属一人，而今被随意交付出去的骑士趴在教堂前。他的嗓子已经沙哑得听不出本来的音调，流血的后穴里还插着别人的阴茎。他一次又一次地试图爬回大门前，哀求他的小姐施舍一点慈悲，哪怕最后再看自己一眼。<br/>
而教堂的大门紧闭，没有传出一点声响。</p>
<p>绘画的居民于是愈发大胆起来。不知道谁把骑士带到了雪原，随后米尔伍德的战士也加入进来。带着狼的北方人施舍给骑士一点尊重。他们把被折磨得无法站立的骑士带去背风处安置好，甚至有人帮他捡回遗失在雪里的盔甲。但是这些并不能使这被抛弃的可怜人处境变好一点。米尔伍德人有巨熊般异于常人的体格，粗壮的性器几乎与骑士的手腕一般粗细，即使已经适应了粗暴对待的后穴也无法完全吞下。<br/>
这些战士巨汉每次只来一人。被北方人抱在怀里的骑士显得愈发娇小。他通常会靠或趴在战士披着的皮毛中，随着身下的律动无力颠簸。超过容纳太多的尺寸使性事无论进行到第几次也带着血。就算事前已经舔湿后穴，每一次插入都会撕裂或新或旧的伤口。狰狞的性器顶起骑士干瘪的小腹，在进入最深处时甚至会让他吐出窒息的气音。这仅剩的一点反馈也在逐渐适应的痛苦中慢慢消失。骑士只在对方谈到教堂新来的修女时会有一点微不足道的挣扎，被攥住脖颈也会用彻底撕裂的喉管发出无意义的嗬嗬声。<br/>
后来米尔伍德人也逐渐腻味了。他们几乎不再照看骑士，甚至没有意识到鸦人什么时候偷走了他。</p>
<p>已经腐败到只剩烂泥的鸦村不知多久没有接纳新鲜血液，骑士的到来几乎掀起一阵狂欢。村民们围在大门前，在鸦人骑士把遍体鳞伤的可怜人丢出小教堂时一拥而上。无数流脓的舌头舔舐他的皮肤，吮吸着鸦爪留下的新鲜伤口。复数的扭曲肢体插进骑士身上每一个可以进入的孔洞，急不可耐地磨蹭着粘膜。<br/>
最后挤进去的鸦人用细弱的喙挖掘每一个伤口，直到再也尝不到血的甜味。弱者贪婪地掏空了一切可以攫取的东西，围在骑士的残躯旁边发出意犹未尽的啧啧声。尚未散去的鸦人咂着嘴，交头接耳地称赞隆道尔人的美味。<br/>
如果那位修女小姐……<br/>
骑士的身躯忽然颤抖起来。他们意识到他仍活着，又畏惧地把干瘪的残渣丢进绘画底端的虫窟里。</p>
<p>然后他们忘了他，直到又一个无火余灰的到来。耳语与谣言飞快蔓延，乘着风一直传进绘画世界最底层。<br/>
新来的……<br/>
又一个外来者。<br/>
无火的余灰……<br/>
看啊他去了教堂！<br/>
这一次是否……<br/>
腐败洞窟里没有一丝光明。骑士落在最深处，食腐的虫群在其上筑巢。他在窃窃私语的风声里抽动了一下。不死人的顽强或者其他什么难以理解的东西仍在支撑着他的生命。濒死的骑士在黑暗中嗫嚅着主人的名字，用尽最后一丝力气蜷缩起身体，试图去触摸怀中的深红色宝珠。<br/>
万幸他摸到了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>